digimon the eclipse of two worlds
by shadows-void
Summary: what happens when a new breed of tamers emerges to save the digiworld


**Chapter 1- The Rise of the Lunar Tamer, Sai.**

_June 1st- day 247_

_ The doctors tell me i have more test in the morning to see how the virus is spreading. They hope they can stop the spread before i lose my right arm. As of the time i am typing this I am not hopeful that they will succed, the pain in my arm gets worse every day sometimes to the point were i can't even move my arm for fear of mind numbing pain._

Sai closes the labtop feeling a bit exahasted from being up all night in pain again, looking around the room Sai sees his remote and flips on the tv finding a marathon of digimon on. Sai sits down and starts watchin wishing he could be there instead of here in this hospital acting as a glorified lab rat for some new disease, that has never been seen before, nicknamed the digital virus because of its unnatural tendacy to disrupt medical equipment. While watching the marathon Sai drifts off to sleep.

_June 1st-entery 2 _

_ I had that dream again, I was staring up at a large city and suddenly the city just seems to catch fire and burn, i remember someone moving me and some other survivors to a small bus i believe, when i look out the window i can see what appears to be a skeletal dinosaur and a black werewolf. In my waking hours i know them to be Skullgreymon and Shadowweregarurumon but in my dream i have no clue who they are._

_ June 2nd-day 248_

_The doctors will be here soon to run the tests, im sitting here hoping that they can find something that gives them hope for a cure. The pain in my arm today is so bad that i feel like i will faint._

When the doctors show up Sai is swaying on his bed trying not to passout from the pain. The head doctor looks at him and gently asks,"Are you sure you wanna go on with these tests SaikoHari?"

"No I will be fine, for a cure i would endure a hundred days like today," Sai smiles looking at the doctor,"And the name is Sai doc not SaikoHari you know i hate that name."

"Ok Sai lets go get those tests done." The doctors lead him from the room to another room filled with medical equipment and begin running the tests.

_june 3rd- day 249_

_ The blood tests show that the virus is evolving at an alarming rate, the doctors say that at this rate in less then a month i will lose my arm and both my legs._

Sai is sitting on his bed when the doctors enter his room unanonced. The heaqd doctor looks at him a says in a very gentle tone,"Sai we have a new test to run on you today, its very experimental but we believe it may slow down the virus so we are willing to try with your consent that is."

Sai shrugs,"why not its not the first experimental test we've done so lets go." Sai gets up and headfs to the door letting the doctors lead him to the test room. When Sai enters the room he can tell that these machines are different then the others for starters these are new not "ancient" like the others. Once Sai is hooked up to the machines they turn them on sending electrical pulses running through him. After about an hour of this Sai can tell the pain is getting better but then again anything is better then mind numbing pain right. Just as Sai is about to tell the doctors that he thinkls it is working one of the machines just stops working and another one causes a small explosion that creates a chain reaction making the others to also explode. Now as all this is happening sai sees a small portal open up and in a scramble to survive he jumps through. When the smoke clears the doctors can find no trace of Sai.

On the other side of the portal, Sai awakens to see the most beautiful grassy field he has ever set his eyes on, in reality the only grassy field he has ever seen. Sai looks around wondering why this place looks and feels so familiar, as he is looking around he sees the remains of what was obviously a once thriving and wonderous city it is then Sai realizes that this is the remains of the city in his dreams and that can only mean that he is in the digi-world.

Sai was so excited to be in the digi-world that he didn't see the three digimon that were watching him. Thr first one,a black Gabumon,looked to the other two,a black Guiomon and a black Salamon, and smirked, "I think we should just up and delete this human before he can be a problem for our masters."

The black Salamon pipes up,"We can't and you know that we have orders to just observe him."

The black Guiomon grins,"well to bad for you two you have to sit and watch I on the other hand am free to do as i please." with that he opens his maw and shouts,"dark pyrosphere." A phere of dark fire shots out towards Sai

The other two look at each other before deciding to help him delelte the human"Dark blue blaster." A jet of dark blue fire streams forward from dark Gabumon's maw at Sai

"Dark blast." The dark Salamon fires two dark energy balls from her eyes at Sai.

Sai turns around just in time to see the three digimon attacking him, then out of nowhere a MagnaAngemon appears and attacks the three dark digimon, "Heavens gate." The MagnaAngemon creates a portal in the sky that sucks in the three dark digimon into it banishing them to another dimension. The MagnaAngemon then turns to Sai and askes,"Are you ok human child?"

Sai looks up with a look of pure amazment,"yes i am ok sir and my name is SaikoHari sir but i prefer Sai."

"it is nice to meet you Sai you may call me MagnaAngemon or even lord Angemon. Now we must be off, we need to get you somewere safe."With that said He grabs Sai and flies off towards another city about a mile away.

When Sai arives in the city he is lead to a small building in the center of town there he is introduced to a small Gabumon and a Wormmon."Sai these two shall be your parteners from now on along with any you can tame ok." MagnaAngemon looks at him then the two digimon.

The Wormmon steps forward,"I am Wormmon it is nice to meet you human called Sai."

The Gabumon looks at Sai,"Yes it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Gabumon"

Sai looks the two digimon over then sighs,"How can i properly take care of two digimon with only one arm?"

After Sai has finished speaking MagnaAngemon presses a button opening a large door on the other side of the room,"With this my young tamer." As he speaks to Andromon enter the room carrying what looks to be a silver chrome digizoid arm made to look like a human arm and hand.

They walk over to Sai and begin to attach it to his arm right on the sensitive nerves,"there try and move it sir." One of the Andromon requests.

Sai moves the arm up and down and open and closes the hand a few time as well as wiggling the fingers,"Seems to work just fine. By the way how does it work?" He askes questionaly.

The Andromon that spoke before smiles and says,"It runs on impulses from your brain just like a real arm and hand would sir."

The other Andromon speaks up,"Sir this arm also includes your digivice and im sure you are familiar with the tamer model right well this one has been modified to use your unique digisoul sir."

Sai looks at him,"What do you mean unique digisoul?"

At this point MagnaAngemon inturupts just as Sai is about to get his answer,"You will have time to figure that out later but first you must go and meet with Chief i belive he will be happy to see another survivor from the Eclipse union. And before you ask you will have to wait and meet Chief for the answer to those questions, now come young tamer your adventures in the digi-world are just beginning." With that he is lead to a larger building close to the back of town, and then lead inside where he sees a boy his age sitting on a chair with an Agumon and a Veemon at his side.

** Chapter 2- Chief Shine Like the Sun **


End file.
